The present invention relates to a treating instrument for an endoscope and, more particularly, to an improvement in a support structure for suspending the treating instrument from a peg.
An endoscope is known well as an instrument for observing a body cavity or a coelom in a human body. A treating instrument is also known well, which is inserted in and extends through a guide channel formed in the endoscope to execute a certain action with respect to a wall surface of the body cavity. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-19172 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-14809, the treating instrument comprises an elongated body so designed as to extend through the channel in the endoscope. The body is provided at its forward end with an acting unit. The acting unit includes, for example, a forceps for cutting out the affected part on the wall surface of the body cavity to collect cells of the affected part for the purpose of inspection, or a brush for collecting cells of the affected part.
A ring portion is formed at the proximal end of the body. The ring portion is used for manipulating the acting unit of the treating instrument generally in such a manner that one finger of an operator is inserted in the ring portion, or that the ring portion is held between two fingers. As disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-19172, the ring portion is also effective for use in storing the treating instrument. That is, the ring portion is hung on an elongated peg projecting horizontally from a wall such that the peg is inserted into the ring portion, whereby the treating instrument can be suspended from the peg.
In the treating instrument constructed as above, the ring portion to be hung on the peg is formed into a completely closed loop. Accordingly, when it is desired to remove the treating instrument from the peg, it is required that the ring portion is first moved along the peg and then is taken out from the forward end of the peg. By this reason, there is the following inconvenience. That is, in case where a plurality of treating instruments are suspended from the peg, if it is desired to remove, from the peg, the rearmost treating instrument located adjacent the rearward end of the peg or adjacent the wall, the remaining treating instruments must be removed, together with the rearmost treating instrument, from the peg. Moreover, the remaining treating instruments not expected to be used must again be suspended from the peg. In this manner, the removing operation of the treating instrument is troublesome, and it takes a long time for the removing operation. Further, if the remaining treating instruments are many in number, one or more treating instruments may erroneously be dropped when the remaining treating instruments are removed from and again suspended from the peg.